The End of his anger & the last
by Boneslvr38
Summary: This is about Booth and Bones and the possibility of them being a them. Spoilers if haven't seen The Blackout in the Blizzard.   Hope you guys like it.
1. Only a preview

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ** **

**Writer's Note: I am trying something a little different. I am posting a preview to this new story I am thinking of writing. If you like the preview and want to read more tell me. If you don't like the preview idea or don't like the story idea tell me that too. I don't have a beta and I am having problems emailing my proofreader, so if there is a problem I am the only one who proofread this. Let me know. The title is The End (of his anger and the last of her imperviousness). Hope you enjoy the preview and if you want a bigger taste go to my Lyrical Summary Story Chapter entitled Ain't Nobody.**

**Also, if you haven't seen The Blackout in the Blizzard there will be spoilers.**

**Preview of "The End (of his anger and the last of her imperviousness)"**

The day had come that he was no longer angry. Actually, he hadn't been angry for a while now. Everyday from the day that he and Bones burnt their wish date the anger disappeared more and more. He knew he had to be ready for that date, yes he knew the date Bones wrote on her paper. Booth snuck a peak at what she wrote. So he made sure that by that date he was no longer angry. It had been the day he had been waiting for, since that day that he first saw her in the lecture hall, since his lips first connected with hers outside the bar in the rain. The day he had been waiting for, for almost seven years. The day has now come that they were actually going on a "real" date. They had gone on "dates" numerous times, but this one this one was going to be different. She was the first woman, the only woman that he had ever felt this strongly about. They have shared everything together, seen each other at their best and at their worse. He had never loved anyone like he loved her. She on the other hand didn't know what it was at the time, but now she does and she loves him as well, just as much. How could two people be so connected, so in sync, yet so different but so one?

**So what do you think? Good, bad? Leave me some feedback. Do you want me to continue or scrap the story. **


	2. The Day Has Come

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: Thanks for all the alerts/feedback. Here it is, in its entirety. I hope you like it. Chapter 2 is in the works as we speak. I would like to thank RachaelRose94 for being my proofreader. Many thanks again. If anyone is looking for a proofreader drop her a line. **

**The End (of his anger & the last of her imperviousness)  
****Chapter 1- The Day Has Come**

The day had come that he was no longer angry. Actually, he hadn't been angry for a while now. Everyday from the day that he and Bones burnt their wish date the anger disappeared more and more. He knew he had to be ready for that date, yes he knew the date Bones wrote on her paper. Booth snuck a peak at what she wrote. So he made sure that by that date he was no longer angry. It had been the day he had been waiting for, since that day that he first saw her in the lecture hall, since his lips first connected with hers outside the bar in the rain. The day he had been waiting for, for almost seven years. The day has now come that they were actually going on a "real" date. They had gone on "dates" numerous times, but this one this one was going to be different. She was the first woman, the only woman that he had ever felt this strongly about. They have shared everything together, seen each other at their best and at their worse. He had never loved anyone like he loved her. She on the other hand didn't know what it was at the time, but now she does and she loves him as well, just as much. How could two people be so connected, so in sync, but so different yet so one?

Both of them were nervous about this. Even though he was nervous, it was the happiest day in his life, besides that fateful day of the blizzard and they were stuck in the elevator due to the blackout. Before that day of the blizzard, he hadn't had much to be happy about with everything that had transpired in the past months. Being stuck in the elevator having to try to catch a murderer wasn't much fun, but the alone time with her when Sweets wasn't bothering them was all worth getting those stadium seats. Now, he had two good memories of those seats. That night in his apartment was icing on the cake however sitting drinking beer, eating popcorn in the candlelight with his best friend, the love of his life and talking. Talking about the possibility of a "them" when he wasn't angry anymore (which he wasn't angry at her) and when she shed the last of her imperviousness. He talked her into writing down when that date might be, he wrote a date down as well and they burnt the papers together. Even though he does believe in fate, he snuck a peak at the date that she wrote. He didn't want to leave anything to just pure chance anymore. It had taken them this long to get to this point. Being on the same page about their feelings, knowing they both felt the same way and wanted this. The journey was long and hard, nothing for them was easy. Why should this be any different? He just didn't want to blow it this time. He counted the days down until the date she wrote on that piece of hot dog wrapper and now that day was here. They were going to give it a go.

The date she wrote down was here and she was about to give up her last bit of imperviousness. She was nervous about this "date" with Booth. It was Booth. She had been out with him numerous times. So why was tonight any different? Because it was! But really should it be? She needed to stop over thinking this. Booth said once, "Just turn off your brain and just be Temperance". She was going to go with that advice. She needed to relax, this is what she wanted and she wanted to be a couple, a couple that was physically intimate with each other. Though she was still scared, since she knew how all of her relationships have ended and so did he. That was the one thing she could not handle if this was to be like all the others. This one would hurt the most if it did. There were no absolutes but one thing she was certain of that Booth was the only man she had ever felt this feeling for, this strong connection. She needed to stop analyzing, he would be coming to pick her up shortly and she needed to get ready.

The time had come. He was standing at her door. Butterflies in his stomach, you would have thought that this was the first time he had ever been out this beautiful woman before. They had been to bars, diners, restaurants and high end parties together. Tonight, though was different. Tonight they weren't Booth and Brennan. Tonight they were Seeley and Temperance. He would be able to kiss her good night, if she was ok with it or touch her hand without Sweets psycho shrinking it. He took a deep breath and rang the door bell.

He heard her heels clacking on the hardwood floor as she approached the door. His heart started to thump harder inside his chest. The unlocking of the lock and then the door opening, he couldn't do anything but look at his shoes. The soft light from her living room shining on his shoes was his cue that the door was fully opened. He raised his head slowing, his eyes starting at her heels and making their way up. He was speechless. Bones was absolutely stunning. He always thought she was beautiful, but tonight something was different. The only words that he could manage out were "Bones" as his eyes met hers.

There was something different in their gaze. As they got lost in the moment which they could do easily before, now there was something more in that gaze. Something that was always probably there, but they either both ignored or just denied it. That something was love. A love that neither one of them could deny. The strong bond, they were the center and now the center was completely whole.

***Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback. Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* Happy Reading :0)**


	3. Nothing Different?

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: Thanks for all the alerts/feedback. Here it is, in its entirety. I hope you like it. I would like to thank RachaelRose94 for being my proofreader. Many thanks again. If anyone is looking for a proofreader drop her a line. **

**The End (of his anger & the last of her imperviousness)  
****Chapter 2- Nothing different?**

This was a date. THE DATE! Bones gave Booth the ok to be all alpha-male and plan a typical Seeley Booth first date. Bones even called it a date. In the past, when she went out with a man she would either call it "just drinks or just dinner". Never did she ever call them dates. So Booth wanted to do everything right. Bones wasn't your average woman so a typical Seeley Booth first date would not do. Besides this wasn't a first date, this was the first day that he will be spending the rest of his life with the absolute love of his life. The only thing that he did the same as any other date was purchase a bouquet of flowers. Not the typical roses or carnations, but of daisies and daffodils, Bones' favorites. The salesman at the floral shop thought that it was odd. Most men buy roses for a woman, but Booth knew his woman all too well. He also knew she would kick his ass for referring to her as his and after kicking his ass she would lecture him about the barbaric notion of thinking of her as a possession. The thing is though she was his and he was hers, they possessed each others hearts and there was no way of getting around that. He wanted tonight to be special. He wanted to prove to her how special she was. Just like that day that he told her in England that she was special and all Dr. Wexler was trying to do was to get into her pants and any man should treat her like she desired to be treated and not just as a piece of ass.

Tonight was full of endless possibilities if they could just get passed her doorway and the moment they found themselves in when their eyes locked. It could have been minutes or it could have been hours it was so easy for them to get lost in each others' eyes. Her seas of blue and his of chocolate brown, they could see so much more and communicate without even speaking. It's no wonder why Sweets considered what Booth and Bones had was a surrogate relationship. He was wrong about that. They were so much more than that. It's obvious they were drawn together like moths to a flame because of their traumatic childhoods.

Booth was the one to break the silence and the gaze. Still unable to form any sort of sentence, due to the fact he was still extremely nervous. He did the only thing that his brain could think of and that was handing her the bouquet of flowers that he was holding tightly in his hand.

He wasn't the only one that was extremely nervous. Bones bit her lower lip. She glanced at the floor momentarily before taking the flowers from Booth's hand. He could tell her mind was working overtime and when she spoke he figured out what she was thinking so hard about. Bones took the flowers, "These are beautiful Seeley." When she said his first name he cringed and she made a stinky face as Booth would call it.

"Seeley?"

"I just thought maybe." Booth looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Since we were going out on a date to call you your name but it didn't feel right the moment I said it. I don't recall ever calling you Seeley."

"Neither do I."

"I find I don't really like it," wrinkling her nose again.

"I don't either Bones." Booth laughed. A smile came across his face that could light up the sky. The tension was broken.

"Bones, there's no need to try so hard. We are the same people we were yesterday. Just do what feels right. Ok?"

She nodded, moving out of the doorway to allow him to enter. He moved forward slowly. "You know we've gone out many times. Tonight isn't any different," he said as he entered her apartment. Even though he knew that wasn't exactly true. Booth was trying to convince himself of that as much as he wanted to convince her.

***Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback. Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* Happy Reading :0)**


	4. Accidentally On Purpose

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: Thanks for all the alerts/feedback. I have to apologize for the time it is taking me to update. I am putting many hours in at work so there isn't much time to write. I know you want to read about Booth and Bones and not hear about me. I would like to thank RachaelRose94 for being my proofreader. Many thanks again. If anyone is looking for a proofreader drop her a line. Thanks again for everyone who has read this and my other stories. **

**The End (of his anger & the last of her imperviousness)  
****Chapter 3: Accidentally On Purpose**

He thought he got his sweaty palms under control that was until he passed through her threshold. As he entered her apartment, all his senses were bombarded by everything that was her. He wanted to kiss her as he walked passed her but thought better of it. He told her tonight wasn't any different than any other, so he didn't want to scare her if he did anything out of the ordinary. He didn't want to screw this up. Since he told her to do what she felt was right he would let her make the first move. He could restrain himself. That is what he has done for the last six and a half years. He could be patient, if it meant that he would be able to kiss or touch her whenever he could. It would be well worth the wait. He took in his surroundings. It isn't like he hadn't been to her apartment hundreds of times, but tonight it was different. There was a different atmosphere in her apartment, it still looked the same but the ambience was different. He scanned her apartment and noticed she had candles lit (which she had never done before). Booth figured that it was Angela's influence, a little aroma therapy to calm her nerves. His senses also picked up on another thing that was out of the ordinary. There was music playing softly in the background. It sounded like "A Kiss from a Rose" by Seal coincidence or on purpose, he wasn't sure. At the moment, he couldn't find the courage to ask. Right now, all he could do was take in his surrounding and this beautiful woman, the woman who was and always would be the standard.

"Booth," Bones said as she walked toward the kitchen so she could put her flowers in a vase. The moment she spoke his name he snapped out of his thoughts.

"I'm almost ready." Placing the flowers on the counter and grabbing the necklace that was sitting there.

She walked up to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, like the one she gave him when he let Russ see Haley before taking him into custody. "I didn't thank you properly for the flowers."

It was hard for Booth not to reciprocate, but he did. He just took a few deep breaths and started reciting the Saints in his head, which lately was on a regular basis. "You're welcome pretty flowers for a beautiful woman."

Bones didn't retort. A smile just came across her face. She stepped back so they both had some space.

"Can you help me with this?" as Bones handed Booth the necklace with a twinkle in her eye.

She turned her back to him and pulled her hair out of the way exposing her pale supple skin. Something jumped into his subconscious at that moment, something from one of their past cases, accidentally on purpose. This was his chance to touch her without meaning to. With the necklace in hand, he noticed it was the same one she wore when they took Pops back to the retirement community, which made him think that she might have something up her sleeve. He moved in as close as he possibly could, without making it impossible to put the necklace on. Inhaling her scent in made his toes curl. This woman was intoxicating in every sense of the word. No woman ever could turn him to putty, no woman except Bones. All the composure he could muster up, he place the necklace around her neck and "accidentally" both hands' knuckles brushed against the base of her neck. A chill went down her spine and he felt the electricity when he touched her. Before she turned to face him again, she said almost in a whisper, "Casu Consulto". As she faced him again, the smile and the twinkle seemed not to have left her face.

"We don't want the other cheek to get jealous." Bones gave him another soft kiss on the other cheek. "Thank you."

A shocked look came over Booth's face, ok being kissed once by her was one thing, but twice in almost less than ten minutes that was another. That was totally out of character for her and what she said to accompany the second kiss really shocked him.

She noticed that his demeanor had changed. "Booth what's wrong?"

He wasn't quite sure how to respond. He didn't want to scare her away again. With his silence, she realized that she had to explain herself.

"Booth, it's all about evolution. It's true that I have a steep learning curve, but on this subject I was a very slow learner. Feelings for me, especially once my parents and Russ abandoned me. I never wanted to deal with the pain so I packed all feelings far away. If it wasn't something finite like my science I disregarded it."

Booth just stood there listening, gazing into her eyes, her baring her soul to him. Not saying a word, he just got lost in her eyes while she continued.

"Ever since I met you, I have been trying to ignore feelings that I did not understand and felt. I really didn't want to feel any kind of emotions for you, since how things turned out in the past with people I cared about. I didn't want you to leave me too. Then when we left each other and I was away from you. I started to evolve. I finally realized that I did feel something for you and it was ok to feel something for you. When we returned to D.C., I wanted to tell you that I had, but you had "moved on". So then I reverted back to compartmentalizing my feelings for you. Since I had evolved that night in the rain I couldn't keep it in any longer even though I knew you would reject me. If I wanted to keep evolving, I had to tell you no matter how much it would hurt and it did. I needed to prove to you and myself that I was capable of changing. I have you to thank for that. You are the only person I would do it for, the only one worth doing it for. I want this and I'm ready for this. I'm still scared. I have been all over the world, in countries with unrest and none of those experiences scared me as much as this does. Us, I want it to work, but I'm so scared that I'm going to mess it up. I am willing to try."

Booth broke from the gaze they shared as she spoke. He was concerned that she wasn't ready, that she was just doing this to make him happy. Even though, he knew she wouldn't lie.

Without him speaking, Bones knew what he was thinking. She took a hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Booth I'm ready. Evolution is a long process and as long as you are willing to still be patient with me, we can evolve together."

He squeezed her hand back for reassurance. He would be by her side until he took his last breath.

Changing the subject, which either one of them could do at a drop of a dime. "So where is my date taking me this evening?"

Booth without missing a beat, "I don't know. That information didn't come up on the background check I did. It better be nice though because he is going out with the renowned forensic anthropologist and best seller author."

They both laughed and slipped their hands out from each others reluctantly. Booth then helped Bones with her coat. "You'll see when you get there." He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her out the door, shutting it behind him.

***Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback. Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* Happy Reading :0)**


End file.
